Unexpected Happiness
by Psycho-Sammi
Summary: When Sammi is sent to a both-sexes camp she doesn't expect to have fun.. but when things get hot between some in-mates.. things get interesting.. and when her bestfriend arrives it only gets better..
1. Charlotte

I flew into the air as the bus hit a big bump on the dirt road. I landed hard on my butt back into the seat. The handcuffs around my wrists clanged together and rubbed my wrists raw. I looked out the windshield as best as I could. In the far distance I could see the shape of tents and cabins growing larger and clearer. Dust rose on either side of the bus making it hard to look out of the windows. The guard sitting on the seat one to the right and one up, looked back at me. I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What?'. He looked away again after shaking his head softly. I hate when adults do that. It just pisses me off! I sighed. The ride was so long. I don't know why I had to go to this stupid boot camp in Texas when I'm from California. I'm here for 24 month. 2 years for those who aren't quick in the head. From what I heard, I'm only the 2nd girl to go to this camp. It was recently converted into a both sexes boot camp because the owner couldn't be in to places at once. Well obviously.  
I looked through the windshield again. Now I could see small figures dressed in orange walking around the camp. From what I could see there was only one tree. And guess what? NO LAKE. Camp Green Lake, the arched sign above read. What a great name for the place, I thought to myself as the bus went under the sign. I looked out the window to my left although there was nothing you could really see except for dust. As the bus slowed, the dust died down and out on the dried lake bed I could see a few boys digging. The bus stopped and the guard stood up. He nodded at me so I stood up too. The bus doors opened and hot air burst in. I lost my breath momentarily. The guard made his way out of the bus and waited for me outside. I stepped off of the bus and looked around. Not much.  
"Let's go." He said. I waited for him to go first, which he did. He walked into the cabin nearest. An older looking man with squinted eyes sat behind the desk. He had to look up to see us from underneath the white cowboy hat he was wearing. The guard pushed down on my shoulder until I sat down in the chair behind me. Then he handed a folder, my folder, to the man.  
"Hmm.. Samantha is it?" He looked up at me, apparently sucking on something. "No. It's Samm or Sammi. Whatever one I'm in the mood for." I said lounging back in the chair. He chuckled with his hoarse voice.  
"Well is that so?" He looked back at the folder. "You'll be in Tent D/F." He said. He spit out a sunflower seed's shell. "Pendanski is your counselor. You can tell him about your little mood names. I don't want to hear about them. Understand, Samantha?" "Well it was kinda hard since ya have all that crap in your mouth. But ya. I think I got the point." I replied. He grunted. "If you have everything under control now, I'll be on my way." The guard said. The man nodded and the guard left. A few seconds later I could hear the bus driving away. The man stood up.  
"My name is Mr. SIR. And that is the only name you will be calling me. Understand?" He said, leading me out of the cabin. I could see three boys walking into a larger cabin. None of them were even cute. One had a unibrow, another buck teeth, and the worse one who had his shirt off, was chunky. Wait chunky was an under statement. He was what the OVERLOAD signs on the back of those escort trucks meant. Mr. SIR, lead me into another cabin. There was one boy, not that bad looking, folding some white tee-shirts in the small storage room.  
"You get two sets of clothing. One for work and the other to lounge. On laundry day your lounge clothes become your work clothes, understand?" "Sure." "excuse me?" "Sure, Mr. SIR." "Good. Each day you'll be digging a hole 5 feet deep and 5 feet in diameter. Got it?" "Yes, Mr. SIR." He handed me two orange jumpers and two shirts, among other items. "Well hello. You must be Samantha." A cheery voice rang behind me. I turned around to face a shorter man with a large sun-hat, and an over sun blocked nose.  
"It's Samm. Or Sammi. Got it?" I grumbled.  
"Ooh. Don't we have an attitude? Don't worry by the time you're done here you'll be as good as new." I turned back to Mr. SIR as if to say, 'Is this guy for real?'. Mr. SIR. Chuckled and walked out of the cabin. I watched him leave, thinking, Don't leave me here with this teletubby lover! I looked over at the boy folding clothes, after I got the feeling I was being watched. He was eyeing me. Measuring me up. Another thing I hate.  
"What's wrong? Never seen a girl before?" I spat. He smiled. I rolled my eyes and followed Pendenski out the door. More boys were coming out of the cabins as we walked toward the D tent. Another tent on its left was D/F. We walked through the tent flap and into the tent which was about as hot as it was outside. A girl with long brown hair sat on a cot in the middle, reading. I couldn't see what she reading though. Must have been interesting because she didn't even look up.  
"Hello, Charlotte. This is your new tent mate, Samantha." He introduced us. I growled.  
"It isn't Samantha." "It isn't Charlotte." We chorused. It was awkward. "Cig." She said. What kind of name is Cig? Does she smell like a ciggarette or something? "Well your parents named you Charlotte and that's the name .." Cig cut Pendenski off.  
"That the world will know me by once I've emerged as good as new." She rolled her eyes and got back to the book.  
"Well then I'll let you two get acquainted." He said with his leave. I began to make my way to the back of the tent.  
"You can take the cot across from me." She said, trying to sound leader-like.  
"No thanks." I said and continued my way to the back of the tent. If she continued to try and boss me around, we're weren't going to get along. I put my stuff up and walked out of the tent. I stood there looking around at my surroundings until I hear some one behind me. 'Cig' is coming out of the tent.  
"I'll show you around." She offers. "You shouldn't be by yourself the first time round. Especially when you look like that." There was something about the way she said the last sentences. Not Lesbian like but something else. At first I didn't really understand what she meant by the way I looked. But then after a few looks from some guys I understood. I was a cute girl. Short reddish/black hair green eyes, small black framed glasses, fair skin, around 5'4 and slim, in a camp full of guys. There was a few whistles from some extremely ugly guys who walked from the Tent B. I glared back at them which made them laugh and me angry.  
"Don't mind them. Their idiots." She tried to comfort me. "How about I introduce you to the guys of Tent D?" I shrugged.


	2. The boys of Tent D

We walked into the 'Wreck Room' and it was then that I realized just how many boys were at that camp. The name suited the room well. It was a wreck. A few boys were playing pool. One of them I could even call a hottie. But then while we made our way to the table, she stopped at a fuzzy t.v. A wild-haired blonde boy was sitting watching the blurry screen. If you looked closely you could see gray shapes moving, but no sound. He was a hottie. Although my first impression of him was, crazy, it didn't change that he was a hottie. "Hey Zig. This is..?" She waited for me to say what I wanted to be called.  
"Sammi." I finished. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at me and smiled extremely briefly. "Hi." He said, turning back to the Tv. A larger black boy walked to us.  
"This is Armpit." "I don't think you need to tell me why he's called that. I think I can smell it." I plugged my nose.  
"Hi, I'm Sammi." I said. "Hey, you in D?" He asked. I nodded and he continued on his way. Then we reached the pool table. The boy that I had thought was a hottie came up to me first, smiling. I smiled back.  
"Squid, this is Sammi." "Hey Sammi." He said, walking around the table with his pool stick in hand. He kept his eyes on me until he aimed his stick. He hit the 8-ball into the left corner pocket and stood up smiling. A groan came from the other side of the table.  
"Hey Caveman. This is Sammi. She's in D/F." Cig explained. She led to me a curly brown haired boy. "Hi Sammi." He said. Then he turned to a smaller boy with a frizzy afro. He was a tannish brown. "This is Zero." Caveman said. Zero nodded.  
"Hi. I'm Sammi." I nodded back. A bell rang somewhere.  
"SUPPERTIME!" the intercom shouted. Everyone put down what they were doing and made their way out of the room except for ZigZag. Cig continued ahead of me but I stopped at the tv.  
"Aren't you coming?" I asked him. He stared at the tv.  
"Yea. In a minute. My shows almost over. " He said. I looked at the tv.  
"What is it? X-files?" I asked. I could barely see Mulder's face. I'm a major X-Files fan so of course I would know who it was. He looked at me.  
"Yea. How'd you know?" "I can see Mulder. Just barely though." "Really?" "Yeah." "Nobody else does." "Well then they must not look close enough." "I do." "Yea.. You do." I said. The bell rang again and he stood up and turned off the tv.  
"If we're too late Mr. SIR will get pissy." He said. He smiled at me as he walked by me. I followed him.  
"So what are you in for?" I asked him as we entered the Mess hall. "I set fire to a school. It wasn't on purpose though. I just like seeing things burn." He answered me as a boy in a jump suit slopped something on his plate from a pot. I wrinkled my nose.  
"What is this?" I said as the boy slopped some on my plate too. "Splosh." He answered. "So you're a pyro then?" I asked him. Getting back to the subject.  
"Yea. I guess that's what you could call me." He shrugged.  
"Then why is your name ZigZag and not Pyro?" I asked him. We were almost to the table everyone I had met from Tent D was at.  
"Because I'm ZigZag in the head. Every one here thinks I'm crazy." I laughed. He looked at me.  
"Just because you watch a tv show that you can barely see?" I laughed. He just looked at me. "Now that's crazy." He smiled. 


	3. XRay

"Whose this you got with you, ZigZag?" A black boy with large black framed glasses asked. He seemed to be the leader. "Her name's Sammi. She's in D/F." He answered. Squid scooted over on the bench to let Zig Zag sit down. I was left momentarily standing alone. "Scoot down Twitch." ZigZag and Squid said together. I sat down between the two. Cig was across from me between Caveman and a boy I hadn't been introduced to. He was Hispanic, kind of cute.  
"This here is X-Ray. He's the leader of us all." Squid said. He had an accent. It was cute. "I'm Sammi." I said. He looked at me.  
"Not for long." Was all he said before reaching over for my nasty-looking sandwich. I put my hand on it first.  
"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow and not playfully. He took back his hand as everyone at the table watched. "Maybe you could ask first or is barking orders the only thing you can do?" I snapped. Armpit smiled.  
"May I have your sandwich?" He gave me a big toothy grin. I smiled back at him.  
"Yes you can." I handed it to him. "Damn. You gonna turn this place into Prissyland?" Twitch asked me.  
"Haha No." I dropped my smile. "I'm just not gonna take any of that shit from any of ya'll" I said. ZigZag tried to hide his smile. Cig frowned/smiled. The Hispanic smiled.  
"A tough one eh?" He said. "I'm Magnet." He nodded at me.  
"Lemme guess. You're a thief?" "And a thinker!" He said. X-ray cleared his throat.  
"So whatcha in for 'Sammi'" He asked. "Something that I'm sure is worse than most of you at this table." I said. I was poking at the green sloppy stuff on my plate. I could have sworn I saw it move.  
"And what's that?" X-ray asked. "Wait. Let me guess." ZigZag smiled. "You killed someone." "Oh come on Zig!" A couple of the guys laughed.  
"What's with you and killin' people? Do you really want a murderer to come in here?" Cig asked.  
"Attempted to." I answered him quietly still looking down at my plate. The table was hushed silent.  
"What?" A few of the guys said. Squid coughed out his water and looked at me. Everyone looked practically horrified except for ZigZag. He was smiling at me.  
"Really?" I nodded. Squid stared at me with his mouth open slightly. I turned swiftly to face him.  
"BOO!" He jumped.  
"Jesus girl!" He shouted. I laughed and put my arm around him. I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
"Aw it's okay Squidy. I won't hurt you." I said in a dark voice. I smiled up at him innocently.  
"That's some scarey shit right there." Armpit said. "No really. I'm not gonna try and kill any of you. Unless you really get on my bad side." I said. That seemed to relax them a bit. ZigZag was staring at me in awe.  
"What?" I laughed. He just shook his head, smiling "I can't believe you're in here for that." He said. "You look so innocent." He said. Magnet looked at X-Ray and then back at ZigZag. I laughed.  
"Well don't let it fool you." I said playfully raising an eyebrow.  
"Obviously." Cig rolled her eyes.  
"Aww what's wrong Ciggy? I think you've been overrated next to Sammi." Squid said. Oh great. He's gonna make me and her enemies. She rolled her eyes.  
"Well I'm done with this slop." I said and stood up. I threw the 'food' away and walked out of the hall.  
ZigZag's POV Today we got this new girl right? Well at first I thought she was just mocking me about the T.v. but actually she's pretty cool. All the other guys agree. Cig just thinks that we 'like' her because we don't wanna get a knife in the back or a slit throat. She got in here for trying to kill some one! I think that is so cool. I don't know why. I just do.  
"Now she is H-O-T!" Squid said watching Sammi leave. I turned to watch her too. Yea she was. Magnet laughed his annoying little laugh.  
"Yo I think Ziggy here wants to get Jiggy with tha' girl!" Armpit laughed. Cig rolled her eyes again before standing up. "Na, shut up man. You don't you're talking about." I said. I hated being teased. Just wasn't my thing. Magnet laughed again. I swear! If Sammi does decide to kill some one here, I'mma ask her if she'll kill Magnet. Then I won't have to listen to that damn laugh again!  
"She is pretty. And cool." Zero said. Everyone looked at Zero.  
"Now he's talking about girls?!" Twitch said.  
"Holy hell, I never thought I'd see the day!" I exclaimed. Everyone laughed at the table.  
"She's got some bad moves though. If she keeps that kind of shit up. She's gonna land herself a hole. Permanently." X-Ray warned.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Caveman asked.  
"I'm just saying. Some of the other guys ain't gonna like it when she mouths off to them like she did me." He said. He stood up and went to throw away his plate. We all exchanged glances before standing up and going back to the tent.  
"Hey. Lookie there." Squid pointed over to the girls' showers. He nudged me in my side. "Ow." I rubbed my rib. I looked up and saw Sammi leaving the showers, loose purple pajama pants, and a white wife beater on. You could see her black sports bra underneath. A boy from tent A whistled at her as she walked by. She gave him the finger. For some reason I felt really angry about that guy. I'd never talked to him, but for some reason I was mad at him.  
"Damn." I whispered, watching her disappear into the girls tent. "Ah, she won't be as cute tomorrow." Caveman said as we walked into our own tent. 


	4. The first Hole

I swung the shovel back throwing the dirt onto the pile behind me. Damn it was hot out here. I wiped away the dirt and sweat from my face before pulling down my orange jumpsuit. I had a black wife beater on and my short hair back in piggy-tails. I could hear the water truck coming down the road so I climbed out of my hole. I didn't do it on my first try. Damn sand gave way beneath my hand. ZigZag helped me out of the hole.  
"Thanks." I said bending over to get my water jug. I looked up to see Magnet eyeing my cleavage.  
"What the hell are you looking at Maggot?" I spat at him. He looked away. ZigZag looked at X-ray who gave him a look that said, 'Just watch'. I wondered what that was supposed to mean. ZigZag turned away from me as the truck pulled up.  
"How's the first hole doing for ya?" Cig asked as we went to get in line for water. I was at the end of it. "Pretty good. I'm almost done." "That's what we all tell ourselves." Twitch said. The getting water went by pretty fast. After the truck had gone a few of the boys sat around. I kept digging. I only had about a foot more to go. Zero was finished. Now he sat at Caveman's hole talking to him. The truck came down the road again. I didn't know I'd been out there for that long! But, whatever. Hopefully lunch was something better then the slop last night.  
I climbed out of my hole. This time by myself and on the first try. We got in line, the same order as with the water. Then we sat around and ate our lunch. It was better than the slop. Just a sandwich and an apple. I sat in my hole. It was at least a bit cooler down there. A shadow covered my legs. I looked up to see ZigZag standing over me.  
"Can I sit with you?" He asked. "Sure." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me while jumping down into the hole. He sat next to me in the little shade that was there. Squid's POV "Yo where's ZigZag at?" Armpit asked. We all looked around. Sammi wasn't anywhere in sight either. Damn, are they .. Together? I looked around again.  
"Look in them holes." Magnet said. ZigZag stood up in Sammi's hole. Damn. They were together. Wait don't jump to conclusions, I told myself. Some of the boys hooted at him.  
"What the hell are you losers doing?" ZigZag said. I know some of us were waiting for him to smile, or shiver slightly, or roll his eyes back. I hope you get what I mean. Sammi stood up. Twitch laughed.  
"What were you two doing?" He laughed.  
"Eating what else?" ZigZag said.  
"What were you eating ZigZag?" X-ray teased. I didn't think ZigZag got it. Sammi put her hand on his arm and told him not to say anything else or he'd just be digging himself a bigger hole. This he understood and climbed out of the hole. The group quieted down as ZigZag jumped back into his hole. Sammi finished her hole a few minutes later and came over to my hole. She sat on the edge in front of me. "So what are you in here for?" She asked me. "Ditching school. Lifting a few things." I answered her. I had at least a foot more to go. "Oh." She said.  
"Did you really try and kill some one?" I asked her. It kinda got me nervous that some one who had tried to kill some one was in the same camp as me.  
"Well we were just fighting. But I really hated her and I just couldn't stop myself." She said.  
"Oh." I said. I hope my nervousness wasn't showing.  
"Squid." She said, jumping down into my hole. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said, stepping closer to me. I let go of my shovel as she kissed me. It wasn't a long kiss. About a three second one. And no tongue. She backed away, smiling. I smiled too. I was kind of hoping my first kiss would have had tongue in it but whatever. I leaned in for more but she pulled back .I kind of felt embarrassed. Why had she pulled back? She patted my cheek with her hand before climbing out of my hole. 


	5. Only the Beginning

Sammi's POV  
I really like ZigZag. He's really cute and sweet. At least to me he is. I've seen him push around a few boys but what the hell right? Squid is a cutie too. I kissed him yesterday. He's not too shabby. I can't believe I did though. I hope Ziggy didn't see it. I hope no one saw it really. Squid's been really nice to me now. I hope he doesn't think we're an item now. I still really like Ziggy. X-Ray doesn't seem to like me. That look he gave Ziggy still bothers me. "Second holes the hardest." Cig warned. She just came in from the showers.  
"That's what you said about the first." A said to her. I was lying on my cot looking up at the ceiling. Ziggy walked in the tent.  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Cig whirled around and hissed at him.  
"I think we need to get you a new nickname. Something like PMS." He laughed. "Hey Psych, you wanna come over and play cards with us?" He asked me. At first I didn't think he was talking to me but then I realized he had to have been talking to me because I was the only other one there.  
"Psych?" Cig asked.  
"Yea. Short for Psycho." ZigZag laughed.  
"Hm. Sounds like it should have been given to you." She snorted. He stopped laughing.  
"Not funny." I said. I walked up to him. "Let's go." "Mkay." We walked out of the door and over to the next tent. Nobody was in there.  
"Um, Zig?" I asked looking around. He turned to me and kissed me. My surprise faded as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his own arms go around my waist. The kiss ended 10 seconds later. When our lips parted we stayed where we were. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. I only pulled away when I heard Pendanski's voice coming nearer. ZigZag kissed me on the lips quickly before Pendanski came to the tent. When he entered the tent ZigZag and I were on a cot. I was dealing cards.  
ZigZag's POV  
I kissed Sammi. Two days ago. She kissed me back. I decided to go further with the kiss and slid my tongue into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind. She wrapped her arms around my neck about the same I did around her waist. We only stopped kissing when we heard Mom coming. After that we sat on a cot and played cards until the other boys came back. Then Mom got us into our counseling circle. What a crack! Guess he was trying to get us acquainted to one another more because he was asking each of us to 'introduce' ourselves.  
"I'm 16. Got sent here for lighting a school on fire." I answered him. For some reason he just had to start with me. "And what is your name?" "ZigZag." "No Ricky." "Yes Mom." "Hmm.. Next, Samantha." Psych was sitting on my right.  
"It's Psych." She said. "I'm 14 and I got sent here for trying to kill someone." Mom laughed.  
"Okay. Really now. Why are you here?" "Because I tried to kill some one. Don't you read the files?" She asked him. I had to laugh. Mom's smile dropped like he had seen a ghost.  
"Next." He managed to squeak. We only got through Squid, Caveman, Zero and Magnet before Mr. SIR shouted for the lights off. Mom went off to his cabin before the girls left. I walked Psych to her tent. Before she went in she kissed me on the cheek. Went I got back into the tent Squid wouldn't look at me. I couldn't understand why.  
"Yo man you took his girl from him." Armpit said, slightly socking me on my arm.  
"What?" I laughed.  
"Yo she kissed him. A few days ago. And now she's with you?" He said. My face grew red when I heard she had kissed him. I'm not embarrassed to say it. I was jealous.  
"We're not together." I said. "So he shouldn't be acting like a baby." I said going to my cot. I threw off my shirt and jumper and went to bed.  
Psych's POV I can't believe Mom didn't know why I was in here. He still looks at me like I'm going to kill him or something. It's been at least two weeks since he found out. I laughed to myself. It was around 1 in the morning. I couldn't sleep. Just as I was drifting off to sleep I heard someone walking toward the tent. I figured it was Mr. SIR or Mom but it wasn't. Squid poked his head in before entering. I sat up in the bed.  
"What are you doing here?" I whispered. "I need to talk to you." He said. He sat down on my cot. "What is it?" I asked him.  
"Why are you playing with me?" He said. I laughed.  
"Playing with you?" He nodded.  
"You kissed me but then you were making out with Zig." He explained.  
"Oh. That." I said.  
"Yea. That." He said. I looked around the tent. Cig was asleep.  
"Well I like you, yea, but I like Ziggy too." "And?" he asked. "Are you and Zig together?" "I don't know." "Well he told Armpit you weren't." He said. I shrugged. "Then we aren't together." I said. He nodded his head as if to say, Good. Then he leaned in and kissed me, this time kissing me with tongue. At first I kind of felt odd. Here I was making out with a guy in his boxers while I'm only in a tank top and girl boxers. I put my hand on his chest. He pulled me closer. He slid his hand up my shirt and began to move it forward. That's when I stopped. I told him he needed to go.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I think I heard some one." I whispered.  
"Oh. Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing me on the lips. Damn these boys! I really like Ziggy! 


	6. Confused for Two

The alarm went off and I woke up. It felt like I hadn't even shut my eyes. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately since Squid's little visit two weeks ago. Me and Ziggy have been hanging out more and more but we haven't kissed again. Squid has been really sweet to me and sometimes we hang out too. The boys want to play Strip Poker on the 4th of July. Which is in a week. Twitch left the camp. He only had Five months. Lucky him. Squid has another 10 months to go unless he does something bad again. Ziggy has another 20 to go. Since he endangered lives he has more. Caveman and Zero are leaving next month. Magnet has another 9 months to go. Armpit has another 10 months to go and X-Ray.. Well I don't know about X-ray. We're getting a new kid today. Either Boy or Girl. No one knows. I got Squid to get into the files. That's how we know. We didn't get to see what it was. Mom came too close to finding us. We ended up squished together in Mom's closet. It was actually pretty fun. But I could tell being so close to me made him happy. If you know what I mean. I walked out to the Shovel Library to find Ziggy already there. I like calling him Ziggy. It's a pet name I guess. He smiled when he saw me and walked to me.  
"Top of the morning to you." he said with an irish accent. I laughed. "Same to you." I replied, also in an irish accent. He laughed. And then he just smiled. "I love your smile! It's so cute!" I said. He blushed. "Aww.. You're so cute!" I laughed.  
"Shut up." He said playfully.  
"Or what?" I laughed.  
"No, really, shut up." A voice behind me said. I could tell it was Cig.  
"Cig, what the hell is your problem? Cause if it's some little jealousy thing you need to get over it and grow up." I said turning to face her. She just looked at me with an angered face.  
"Jealous? Of what? Of you and Mr. Crazy-man? Or of you and Mr. Look-at-me?" She spat. ZigZag bit his lip to keep from saying something. I know it bothered him to be called crazy in such a serious tone.  
"Okay seriously what is your problem? What did ZigZag or Squid ever do to you? You've been acting so pissy lately. You really need to grow up little girl." I said.  
Cig's POV I can't believe she just called me that! "Just because I'm only 13 doesn't mean anything! I'm only trying to protect you from what these boys really are! They're all alike. But since you have to be such a bitch I'll just let you find out for yourself!" I said before turning toward the tent. I stayed there untill I heard more people moving about outside. I'm just trying to save her. I shook my head. Why can't she see that?  
ZigZag's POV What the fuck did I ever do to her? NOTHING! She knows I don't like being called crazy but she just had to do it. She's lucky she's a girl. If she does it again I'm going to knock her out. I don't care if she's a girl or not! Jesus! I bit my lip to keep from saying those things. Psych and I watched as Cig ran off. Then Psych turned to me.  
"What did she mean? I'm only trying to protect you from what they really are?" She asked. I shrugged. Oh great now she thinks we're rapists or something!  
"I have no clue what she was talking about.." I trailed off as more boys joined us. We got our shovels and went to work. After Mr. SIR showed us all where to dig our daily holes he left. Psych came to my hole. She was a fast digger so she had lost of time to spare. The sky was still dark and some stars were still out. Magent was falling asleep, leaning against his shovel facing the other way. X-ray was also drifting off. Zero and Caveman were digging away and so was armpit. Cig wasn't there. Squid was laying on the ground, his hand behind his head, sleeping. I've never known myself as a romantic, but I felt this was a really good moment to kiss Psych. It seemed Romantic. I had a little pit dug out it was really small.  
I sat down and she sat beside me. My legs were bent a bit and I rested my arms on them. She held her knees close to her and leaned against me. I could hear her steady breathing and I could faintly smell her hair. It smelt good. They must get extra shower tokens or something. "You smell good." I said. She laughed.  
"Thank you." She sighed.  
"It's really pretty." I said looking at the mountains.  
"Yea it is. And surprisingly it's chilly." She said. I put my arm around her shoulders. She nestled herself comfortably and slid her legs out to her side, then she put her hand on my chest. Right then I felt so happy. I had a deathly case of the butterflies as I lifted her chin and kissed her. 


	7. The Fun has Arrived

Psych's POV I felt so happy, cuddling with Ziggy but work had to be done. Magnet woke himself up and got to work. Even I needed to get to work. I kissed Ziggy on the lips before standing up.  
"Better get started." I said. I went back to my spot and began digging. I'm glad I got done when I did. Although the only other kids that I know of that were back at camp were Zero, Cig, and some boy from Tent C. The bus came rambling down the road right when I got back from my shower. I waited until I saw the girl get off the bus. She looked extremely familiar. She looked like my best friend, Andrea. But whatever. I shrugged and went back to my Tent. Ziggy walked in the boys tent a few minutes later. I was sitting on one of the cots playing war with Zero. "Hello. I'mma head off to the showers. Care to join me?" He said in a low, suggesting voice. I went over to him and put my arms around his neck.  
"I'd love to." I answered him He swept me over like when your doing the tango kind of and kissed me. I almost fell over. Zero groaned.  
"Oh god. ZigZag with a girl. I thought I'd never see the day." He said. He got up, walked passed us and went outside the tent. "hey, It's the new girl." Zig Zag put me back on my feet and we went outside. Once again I couldn't see the girl clearly because Mom was in the way. He turned to point out the showers to her and I got a crsytal clear glimps of her.  
"PEANUT!" I shouted. She pushed Mom out of the way and looked to see who had called her. "Sammi?" She answered. We ran to each and met each other with a hug.  
"Oh my god, Peanut, what are you doing here?" I asked her. Peanut was her nickname. She had long curly dark brown hair which she always wore in a bun. And dark brown eyes. She was about 5'7 , dark tan (about the same as Zero) and slim. She looked over my shoulder.  
"oh my god who is that sexy boy?" I laughed. She was looking at Ziggy.  
"He's mine." I laughed. "His name's Ricky but call him ZigZag, okay?" She nodded. Mom walked up to us.  
"Well then. Now that I see you two know each the I'll leave you as her mentor?" He said.  
"Okay mom." I said.  
"Mom?" "Yea. We all have our little nicknames. I'm Psych." I said as we began walking to our tent. "Oh." "So why are you in?" "I was mouthing off to all the wrong people." "That's so you. How long for?" "7 months. Unless I do something else. Then I get more added on." We reached Ziggy. "Hi." He said. He checked to see if Mom or Mr. SIR was around before wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder.  
"Hi. I'm Peanut." She said. He nodded.  
"How's Amanda?" I asked. She shrugged.  
"Okay I guess. She's still not out of the hospital. She can't leave because they're afraid she might hurt her neck more." She said as we walked into the girls tent. ZigZag was listening intently. "You really did her some damage, Samm." "Psych." ZigZag said.  
"Sorry. Psych." Peanut said. I shrugged.  
"I warned her not to tick me off again. 8 years of hate and frustration will do that." I said. "Well pick a cot any cot." I offered.  
"Where's yours?" "Back there." "Okay. I'll get the one next to you." I shrugged. ZigZag kissed me on the cheek before leaving.  
"He's sweet." Peanut said, putting down her stuff.  
"Yea. I think I know the perfect guy for you!" I said as I sat down on my cot. "I can't believe you're here!" 


	8. A New Choice

Peanut's POV I can't believe my luck! I got sent to the same camp my best friend did only a month before. ZigZag is really cute. Oh well Sa-ych has him. Gotta get used to that. I wonder who she thinks is a perfect match for me? I thought as Sa-ych tied the arms of her jumper around her waist. "Are we the only girls?" I asked as we walked out of the tent.  
"No. There's another one. But she's been really bitchy lately." She said as we walked to what she called the 'Wreck Room'. When we walked in I immediately recognized ZigZag, who strange enough, was sitting watching a blank tv.  
"Um, Sa..ych.. You do know your Boyfriend is watching a broken tv, right?" I said looking at the broken tv. ZigZag seemed really into whatever he was 'watching'.  
"Yea. And it isn't broken. Just really staticky. If you look close you can see the people." She said. I thought she was crazy. Maybe Psych was short for Psycho? But then I realized you can see people. But barely. We walked over to the pool table after Psych ruffled ZigZag's hair. Two boys were there, a shorter black one with a frizzy fro and a muscled black boy with thick glasses.  
"Hey X, Zero, this is Peanut." she introduced us.  
"Not for long." X said.  
"What do you mean not for long? If you don't like my name then deal with it cause it ain't changing." I snapped. She laughed. "Damn. What's with the new girls?" "She's from my town." Psych said.  
"Well then what the fuck if wrong with all the girls from your town?" He smiled. A boy with curly brown hair walked in. "That's Caveman. Hey Cave! Get over here!" She shouted. He turned her direction and walked, quickly, over. "yea?" He said.  
"This is Peanut." She said.  
"Oh. Hi." He said. He seemed shy. Next a Hispanic, which wasn't that bad looking walked in with a HOTTIE. After them a larger black boy came in.  
"Hey guys." She said to the Hispanic and Black boy. She walked next to the hottie and put her arm around his neck.  
"What's cookin' good looking'?" She flirted. I looked over at ZigZag who was watching Psych's every move.  
"Nothing much Honey bunch." He laughed, putting his arm around her. "whose this?" he nodded at me.  
"I'm peanut. An old friend of Samm's.. I mean Psych's." I said. He smiled at me. I felt like I was going to melt but was frozen again when ZigZag walked up to Psych. Oh no he seems mad.  
"Hey babes." Psych said kissing him. "Whoa. Wait. Are you some kind of player or something Samm?" I asked. I had to know. She laughed. The larger black boy came up to me.  
"It's Psych. Not Samm. And I'm armpit." "No wonder." I said. I looked back at 'Psych'.  
"No. I'm not. Alan here is just a good friend. Kind of like Travis back home." She said. "It's Squid." "Whatever you say, ALAN." She teased him. She let go of him and turned to the Hispanic. "This is Magnet." She introduced us.  
"Hi. I'm Peanut." "Looking Good." He said as he walked to the pool table. Psych and ZigZag were on the torn couch 'watching tv'. Zero walked by me.  
"He always watched it alone until she came." He said. I looked back at them. They looked so cute together.  
Squid's POV "Damn that new girl is smoking!" I laughed.  
"yea she's definitely smoking something with the way she was talking to me." X-Ray growled.  
"I like it fiesty." I said. We were walking to the Mess Hall. ZigZag was behind us giving Psych a piggy-back-ride. I guess I kinda feel like a loser because I didn't get her. But at least we're 'good friends'. Peanut was right next to them. I'm walking with X-Ray, Armpit, and Magnet. I don't know where Twitch is. I turned around to talk to the new girl and saw Psych kiss ZigZag on the cheek. Made me feel even more lonely. "Hope you like splosh." I said to Peanut. She looked at me confused. "Splosh?" She asked.  
"Oh you'll love it!" Psych laughed. ZigZag laughed too. Mr. SIR stepped out of the Mess Hall in front of us and ZigZag immediately dropped Psych. "What's wrong?" Peanut asked sensing the nervousness.  
"We aren't allowed to date or anything like that in here." Psych told her. "Well they have to know somehow. With all them cameras they have set up." ZigZag said. Peanut looked at Psych.  
"There aren't any cameras here." Psych said, rolling her eyes. I stopped walking with X-Ray and started to walk with them.  
"Alright, what about them microphones?" ZigZag suggested. "Ziggy, did you do something really bad before you got here?" Psych teased. "Why?" "Because you act awful guilty. Like you're expecting the FBI to barge in here and tell you they've been watching you.." She laughed.  
"Maybe I am." He said leaning in closer to her. Mr. SIR rang the little lunch bell again.  
"Come on girls lets go." He called.  
"Is he talking to us or..?" Peanut drifted.  
"He likes to imagine us all as girls. To feed his rejected little mind." I told her. She laughed.  
"You know now, that I think of it. What if the government is watching us?" Psych asked with all seriousness.  
"Oh god ZigZag now you got her going!" I laughed.  
"No really." Psych protested.  
"They are watching us. But they insert this little chip in you're head when you're a baby that makes you blind to the cameras." ZigZag informed us.  
"So there could be one right there?" Psych pointed behind ZigZag. He turned his head to see where she was pointing.  
"Yea. Could be." He turned around and she kissed him. I quickly looked around for Mr. SIR but he had already gone back in. The two stopped and kissed some more. Then they continued, ZigZag smiling happily. Psych looked like she always does. Like she couldn't care less what was going on around her. Guess she didn't like people knowing she had feelings. Maybe she'd been hurt really bad by some one. 


	9. Cig's Confession

Just look at them. They look oh-so happy but no. Neither of the girls know how these boys really are. They've only seen the sweet side of them. If they can call it that. ZigZag acts like nothing ever happened. I don't understand how he can look at me without even a bit of .. even.. pity.. on his face! It pisses me off that he hasn't even said 'I'm sorry' to me. Cig walked through the sand storm. "You dumbass!" Peanut playfully pushed Squid into his hole. Cig glared at the smiling Squid. If only she knew.. Cig shook her head. Peanut looked at Cig.  
"Gotta a prob. or something?" She snapped. Cig rolled her eyes."Don't roll your eyes at me white girl." Some of the boys 'oohed'. "Shut up Peanut." Cig said, walking to her half-dug hole. Peanut walked after her.  
"What'd you say, bitch?"Cig turned to face her.  
"I said, 'Shut up'. What's wrong? Are you as deaf as you are stupid?" Cig spat.  
Peanut turned her head away and laughed. "Bitch!" Peanut stopped laughing and punched Cig in the face. "Oh shit!" ZigZag stood up in a hole.  
"What's going on?" I was quick to follow."Oh shit, Cig's gonna get her ass kicked!" I jumped out of the hole.  
"Psych stay out of it!" X-Ray commanded. I stopped in my tracks. I've never followed orders from anyone here. But X-Ray seemed to make alot of sense right then. So I obeyed. I sat on the sidelines watching my bestfriend beat the shit out of Cig until Cig could barely get back up. Peanut spit on the ground by Cig's head and walked back to Squid. "Yea.. go back to your rapist boyfriend! You and Psych both!" Cig cried. Peanut stopped turned back to her.  
"What did you say?" I asked. ZigZag stood rigid, glued to the spot. He looked cautiously over at Squid who was also petrified.  
"You heard me." Cig sniffled. Peanut looked over at Squid.  
"Squid?" She managed to say.  
"You're lying." I told her. "ZigZag wouldn't do that to anyone." I quickly glanced back at ZigZag. His facial expressions told me what she said was the truth. He looked at me and took a step forward.  
"She's making it sound bad. It wasn't like that." ZigZag pleaded.  
"She's making it SOUND BAD? How could you make being a rapist sound GOOD?" I turned around and took a step back.  
"That's not what I meant." He climbed out of the hole.  
"You're a rapist Ricky." The guys' eyes sort of widened at the use of his real name.  
"No. I'm not"  
"Call it what you want, Ricky. It doesn't change the fact that you.." I couldn't bring myself to say it. "Are what you are"  
"IF YOU KNEW ME AT ALL YOU WOULD KNOW I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" ZigZag shouted at me. 


	10. To Believe or Not to Believe

"Ziggy, don't use that against me!" I cried. Squid was slowly making his way towards Peanut.  
The other boys were either standing, shovel in hand, or sitting on the edge of their holes, enjoying the drama.  
"Don't believe him! He's a crazy psycho! Has he ever told you about before you came?" Cig protested.  
I looked over at her and back at Zigzag.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" ZigZag yelled at her. "SHUT UP!" Peanut yelled. Squid was telling her something quietly. I turned to face her, not noticing ZigZag was coming closer to me.  
"I'm sorry. That's the truth. I didn't do anything! That's the only wrong i did!" Squid begged.  
"Alan.. just stop..please.." Peanut started to cry. I turned back to ZigZag who was now only two feet away.  
"Ziggy, just stop." I said calmly. He came forward again. "I'm serious." I could feel the anger rising,  
along with a panicky feeling I didn't like.  
."Sammi, I'm sorry just let me explain?" He said, coming another step forward.Now I was fighting the urge to hurt him. I was near tears now.  
"ZIGZAG STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" I cried. He stopped. "Yo Zig, just go back to your hole man." Armpit warned. The tears flowed down my cheeks freely. Peanut was hugging Squid behind me. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that." I finally said after a deadly silence. I felt so angry,so fruserated.  
I still wasn't sure if I'd hurt him or not.  
"Sammi.." He said taking another step.  
"Goddammit!" I screamed before falling to my knees. ZigZag went to move closer to me. "just because i'm on my knees doesnt mean i wont kill you." I growled. The water truck rumbled down the dusty road. The boys got back to digging and so did peanut. I went to my hole and sat in it. Slowly I began to space out.. 


	11. The Beginning of the end

Movement beside me finally woke me up. ZigZag had climbed down into my hole and

sat beside me. My eyes fluttered closed after a failed attempt to open them.

"Psych?" He whispered. I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry." I looked away.

"You should be. I can't believe you even considered killing me." The sun was down. It

was nice and cool in the hole.

"You'd be dead now if I had 'considered' it." I groaned. I went to stand up but crashed  
to the ground.

"You okay?" He said, helping me up.

"I feel sick.." I said before vomiting. He jumped back to keep from being splashed by

puke. I coughed and spit up a bit more before leaning back against the wall of the hole.

"Feel better?" Zigzag asked me. He looked caringly over at me. I tried to smile.

"It's just my nerves. That was a lot of excitement earlier." "Yeah. About that.." He

looked uncomfortable. I shook my head.

"Let's get out of here." I turned to get out of the hole.

"Wait." He said, before jumping out of the hole and turning back to help me up.

"Thanks." I said. I stumbled my first few steps. He held out a hand to help me but I

didn't take it. The bond I had for him wasn't as strong as it had been before the

incident. I really just wanted to get away from him. Being alone in the dark with him

made me uneasy, even though I kept telling myself I had nothing to worry about. We

walked in silence back to camp. It wasn't that late. When I woke up, I thought it was

around 8 or 9, but it was only 7. No one worried about us. Well at least the

counselors. 


	12. Tears

"Hey Peanut." I said as I walked into the tent. I had left Ziggy in the boys tent and told

him I was just going to lay down. Peanut looked up at me and got up.

"Are you okay? I would have stayed with you but Zigzag told me to go." She told me.

"Sammi? He.. Didn't do anything to you. Did he?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No. He didn't. I'm fine. I just threw up a few minutes ago." I was beginning to get a

headache. She helped me to my cot and I lay down. She sat on her own cot and

looked at me.

"You look horrible." She said at last. A bit of a laugh in her voice. I laughed.

"Yeah well, guess you haven't looked in a mirror lately have you? Oh wait! That's how  
you've always looked!" I joked. She laughed.

"Oh thanks." She smiled.

"Hey peanut, do you believe what Cig said?" I asked her. I was still trying to find out if

I did or not.

"Not really. There's a bit of me that does, because I Haven't known Squid or Zigzag

for that long, but they just don't seem like the type of guys to do that kind of thing."

She explained. "I hope you don't take that offensive in anyway."

"You should know me better than that." I turned on my side to face her. "I really don't

think Ziggy or Squid would rape some one. But you never know, ya know?" I sighed.

"My head is killing me!" I groaned.

"You should go to bed. Or maybe Mom has some tyenol you could take?" She

suggested. I shook my head.

"Na. I'm good." I huddled closer to myself and shut my eyes. "I actually thought I loved him." I said. She looked over at me.

"Who?"

"Zigzag. It may sound stupid or corny, but I'm serious. It was like he was the

one. He was perfect. To me at least. But now, I just don't feel all that close to him

anymore. Not that he's pushing me away, but like.. Maybe I'm scared of him? I don't

know. I don't think that's it." I said, falling asleep.

"Sammi, go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning." Peanut said as I turned around on

my cot. Slowly I drifted off.  
Zigzag's POV  
Cig told Psych that me and Squid are rapists! Which isn't true! Maybe in some twisted  
way we are but no! We didn't do anything like that to her! And then.. Psych actually

went practically psycho. She kept telling me not to come any closer to her or she might  
kill me. It really hurt that she was thinking of it. I think she's scared of me now too.

After the whole incident and everything, she climbed into her hole and fell asleep.

Peanut was going to stay with her, but I felt that I should. It would give us a chance to

talk when she woke up. When she did wake up, around 7 I think, she threw up. After

that she said she still felt sick, so we just went back to camp. When we were walking

back, she was a lot more distant than before. We would have at least been holding

hands, even if she was sick. Well actually since she was sick, I'd be comforting her

with my arm around her shoulders. That's what I was thinking of doing, but she stayed

a good distance away from me.

After we got back to the tent, I was going to take her to cot but she told me to stay in

the guys' tent. I guess Squid had some problems with Peanut too. Not as bad as me

and Psych though. I think Psych is just confused. Maybe she was hurt before? Oh god!  
And now she's hurting again! Dammit Cig! You just had to ruin this for me! Finally

something was going right for me and you had to ruin it! FUCK! I bit my lip and

clenched my fists to keep from cursing out loud. The other boys are sleeping. At least I  
think they are. God dammit Cig! I cursed Cig until I fell asleep.


	13. A big Change

The next morning when I woke up, I believed the incident that happened the day before

was all a bad dream. But one look at Peanut's face told me it hadn't been. Tears poured  
from my eyes as I sat up.

"It's not true! I don't believe it! Ziggy wouldn't… he couldn't of!" I cried. Peanut

walked over to me and put a comforting arm around me. "I know." She said. Cig

walked over to us.

"I'm sorry I told you guys. But I didn't want the same thing to happen to you." She said

with emotion.

"So it is true." I sniffled. She nodded.

"I'm sorry." "You shouldn't be the one whose sorry. It's not you're fault those pigs.." I

stopped. The past was coming back. It was too painful. The tent flap lifted and cold air

swarmed in. ZigZag stood in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

"Psych, come on. I really need to talk to you." He said. I shook my head.

"And give you a chance to rape me? No. You have no business to be here." I shook off

Peanut's arm. ZigZag looked hurt and it hurt me to say those things. I fought back the

tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Sammi, please." He begged.

"Leave." I growled. He looked even more hurt.

"Fine." And with that he turned and left. Now that he was gone, I wish he was still there.

"Samm." Peanut whispered.

"I'm fine. I'll meet you guys by the Library in a minute. I need to get dressed." I said,

climbing of my cot. They nodded and left. Once they were gone I threw myself on the

cot and cried into my old pillow. I wished I was back home. I wished I was away from

the camp. Away from ZigZag and the pain I feeling. I only stopped when I felt a hand on  
my back. I turned, red-eyed, to see ZigZag sitting on my cot beside me smiling

sympathetically.

"I told you to leave." I choked.

"Sammi, you know I didn't rape anyone. I don't know why you're doing this to us." He

said, hugging me. I felt safe again, happy. And then I woke up.

ZigZag's POV

How could she do that? I didn't think losing her would hurt so bad! My stomach feels so  
empty, like it just fell out or something.. How could I have done what I did? I feel so

bad. And angry. So confused. I could kill Cig I'm so mad at her. Peanut and Cig just

walked from the tent. I wonder where Psych is? Oh well.  
Psych's POV

It hurts so bad! And even worse, now I have to go out there and face him! Instead of

hanging out with him, cuddling, and kissing, I'll be digging all day and then I'll be alone in  
the Wreck room.. I'll have no one! I thought, getting out of bed. Heartbreak Syndrome

sucks! I slowly pulled on my jumper and walked outside. The sky was lighting up and

more people were lined at the Library. Aww, ZigZag is right there.. I wish I could go up

to him as usual. But no. I can't. I won't go through the same pain as before. Even if it

means going through having my heart ripped to shreds!

"Hey Peanut." I say softly. She turned around.

"Hey. You okay?" I take a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I say, without emotion. Some guy from Tent A is looking at me, I can

see it out of the corner of my eye. He's kind of cute. Maybe I'll have some flirt time. I

decide, walking over to him. He has short black hair and green eyes. Maybe an inch or

so taller than me.

"Hey." He said, as I walked up to him.

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled.

"Not a thing. What's your name?"

"Psych. Short for Psycho." I smile innocently.

"Why is that?"

"I tried to kill some one." I say casually.

"What a coincidence! So did I." He puts his arm around me and I actually don't mind. It  
doesn't feel as right as it did when ZigZag did it, but it's better than being lonely again. I

can tell ZigZag is looking at me. I can feel his eyes on me. I turned my head slightly to

the left and our eyes met each other. He looked hurt and angry and jealous all at the

same time. My heart crumpled in and I felt like dying.


	14. Hurting Inside

ZigZag's POV 

I can't believe it! We just broke up and she's already with another guy! How

could she? I've been asking myself that question a lot lately. For the past three

days to be exact. And why do I continue to do it? Why do I keep thinking about

her? Because I loved her. I still do. It's crazy, I know, but it's true. And there she

is, wrapped in the arms of another boy right in front of my eyes. I guess I can only

wish her the best. If she's happy then I'm happy. I just don't trust that kid. Here's

my chance! Psych's new boyfriend stood from the chair he and Psych were

sharing, kissed her, and left. I walked after him, keeping my distance. Oh what is

his name? I know I know it! "Joaquin!" I finally remember. He turns around and

rolls his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Just a word. A friendly word." I smile.

"What?" "You better be good to Psych. If you hurt her in any way. You're a dead

man, got it?" I grab his collar. I push him away.

"Dude, what the fuck? She broke up with you, MOVE ON." He said before

walking off.

Psych's POV

I wish ZigZag would at least say something to me. Even if it was 'I hate you' Just

to hear his voice again. I'm sitting on the same couch I used to sit on with ZigZag.

It's exactly the same except for no ZigZag. I can't take this anymore! I think,

jumping from the couch. I make my way into the dark night. Suddenly, as I'm

walking by the D Tent, some one reaches out and pulls me in. "What the hell?" I

manage to say. ZigZag pulled me in and kissed me passionately. It was hard to

fight it and I eventually gave in.

"Samm, please. You have to listen to me." he begged, holding me tightly.

"Ricky, stop." It was the first time I'd used his real name. He took a step back.

"Please. I know you probably won't believe me, but it's not true. Maybe in some

odd, twisted way I'm a rapist, but I didn't touch her! You of all people should

know me better than that!" He said in a high whisper.

"Ziggy." It hurt to call him that. "I'm with Joaquin now. Not you. What you did,

you did." I shrugged, shifting my broken heart. "I don't care anymore." I turned

and left unable to take his expression any longer.

ZigZag POV

I need to stop. She has. What we had is long gone. Like she said, we aren't

together anymore. I just keep hurting myself. I'd give anything to kill Cig right now.  
I clench my teeth to keep from shouting. Voices are getting nearer and I recognize

them. Peeking out of the tent barely, I see Peanut and Squid, arm in arm. Why are

they still together? Why can't Psych be like that and just forgive me? She hasn't

even allowed me to explain it to her. Why hasn't Peanut told her?

I stood back and walked to my cot. I never thought I'd be hurting like this. I

laughed to myself. I collapsed on my cot, drifting off to sleep.


	15. Left in a hole, Permanently

ZigZag POV

"Zig, man, get up! Something happened.." Squid paused. "To Psych." Instantly,

my eyes opened.

"What?" I jumped up, already in my jumper.

"Sorry man, it's really Cig. But I needed you up. I heard a couple of guys talking

and they think you did it!" He explained. I was mad at him for lying, but interested

in what happened.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She's dead, dude. They found her in a hole."

"Who did?" He hesitated.

"Psych and Joaquin." My face grew red. What were they doing out there this

early?

"Okay." I said calmly. "And why do they think I did it?"

"Because Cig's the one who told Pysch." He explained. I groaned. What have I

gotten myself into? Wait, Cig was the one who got me into this mess. It was going

fine until she had to open her mouth! I had wished she would die, fought back the

urge to kill her. Maybe I did do it? My face went pale. "What? What is it? Don't

tell me you really did it."

"I don't know." I swallowed. "Does any one think it was Psych."

"Maybe, why?"

"If she's one of the main suspects, I did it."

"What? Dude, at this moment, she isn't. Don't go saying things like that!" He

warned. Psych walked in a moment later, alone.

"Did you do it?" She asked me, plainly.

"No."

"Then who would? Squid doesn't really have a reason to." She pointed to Squid.

"Leave me out of this." He said before walking out of the tent. Once he was out,

Psych ran to me and hugged me. I was shocked at first, but then hugged her back.

"Tell me the truth, Ziggy." She cried.

"I didn't do it."

"I don't you to get hurt."

"I already am." She took a step back.

"Where?" She looked at me. I had to laugh. My first impulse was to say, "Here."

and point to my heart. But that was a bit too far.

"You've already hurt me." I finally said.

"I'm so sorry, Ricky." She said, back into my arms. "I don't want anything to

happen to you. I already heard some guys talk about beating you up, and and.."

She trailed.

"Stop." I commanded her. "Don't think about it. I'm not worried about it, I didn't

do it. Wish you'd believe me now." I said, letting her go.

Psych's POV

"Ziggy" I pleaded. ZigZag backed away from me.

"Wish I could tell you what I know. But even I'm scared, for you." He said before

walking out of the tent. What was that supposed to mean? Was he really going

psycho and killing everyone?

The day went extremely slow. I noticed ZigZag was keeping a watchful eye on

both me and Peanut. So was Squid. It was kind of nerve-wrecking. What's going

on in this camp? I remember thinking. Joaquin seemed tense about something but

he wouldn't tell me. Another difference between him and ZigZag. ZigZag would

have told me the problem. Now, as I'm laying in my cot facing the wall, I hear

Peanut get up. Squid's probably in here, taking her out for a stroll or something.

The way me and ZigZag used to… I floated off into dreamland. 


	16. Whose Next?

I woke up at the sound of the speaker. Slowly the world came into view. Peanut wasn't in the tent. She must be out with Squid, I figured. Just as I was getting up, Joaquin stepped into the tent. Quickly, I jumped back into bed. I was, after all, only in my little boxers and I didn't feel comfortable around him.

"What's up?" I asked him as he walked to me. He only shook his head before squatting down between the tent wall and my cot. He placed a hand on my bare thigh that I hadn't been able to hide in the sheets. He looked up at me, his eyes dark and empty. I seemed to be drowned in them, slowly being pulled farther and farther in, until he spoke.

"Something happened." He said. I shook my head.

"What? What is it?" Instantly my thoughts turned to ZigZag.

"It's Peanut." He said slowly. I registered what he was saying.

"What?" I swung my other leg around the edge of the bed.

"I heard some guys talking about her. That they had killed her or something like that." He stood up and hugged me sympathetically. I fought back the tears of anger as I held on to him. Once we parted, I gasped, realizing it wasn't Joaquin, but ZigZag. His hair was wet and matted with blood and he looked injured.

"ZigZag!" I shouted, sitting upright in my bed. A cold sweat drenched my forehead, and I gulped. The announcer came back over as a second wake up call. I groaned and got up. Slowly I got dressed and made my way out to the Library. I saw Squid but no Peanut. Shrugging, I lined up for a shovel. Mr. SIR walked in front of the line and pulled out a ring of keys. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, but instead I screamed at what I saw.

Peanut's bloody body was pinned against the back of the shed by a broken shovel. The wooden handle went through her mid section. Her eyes seemed to stare at me. I felt the vomit pushing its way up my throat but I held it back. I've cried and puked too many times in this camp, I told myself. I felt an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his body. Without a fight, I turned into his arms and hugged him. For a mere second everything seemed alright, and that's when I knew it was ZigZag. But then I remembered my best friend's mutilated body in the library.

"Don't look." He said to me. I knew they were removing her from the wall and I didn't look. I didn't want to let go of ZigZag, I didn't want him to let go of me. But of course, nothing goes right.

"What the hell?" Joaquin spat, walking up behind ZigZag. I looked up and saw him, immediately I pulled back from Ziggy.

"Wha?" ZigZag began before he was pulled around roughly by Joaquin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girl?" Joaquin insisted. I had to interfere.

"Joaquin, Peanut's dead! He was just-just comforting me!" I pleaded. For an instant I saw regret come over Joaquin's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said to me, taking me into his arms. I felt so uncomfortable and mad and of course sad, I wanted to cry but I held it in. ZigZag once again looked hurt and disappeared into the crowd. I saw myself running after him, pulling him to me and everything was alright, but then I dismissed it, knowing I wouldn't do it.

I hate to admit it, but Joaquin scares me. I act like his attempted murder plan doesn't bother me but the way he explained it to me, just terrified me. Digging was cancelled that day. And not even I, know what they did with her body. The D/F tent seems so empty now, yet haunted. I'm laying on my cot wondering why the hell would some one kill peanut? What did she do? Am I next? The tent flap lifts and a sorrowed Squid walks in.

"Psych, I need to talk to you. I know why she died." He says, walking to the back of the tent.

"Probably because of the shovel, wouldn't ya think?" I snap. "I'm sorry." I'm quick to apologize. He shakes it away with his head.

"I know who did it."

"Who?" I jump up from my bed. He opens his mouth to say something but just then Joaquin walks in. "Joaquin." I signal to Squid not to talk.

"Like I was saying, Psych, mom needs you. In the D tent." Squid's eyes plead.

"She'll be right over then." Joaquin walks beside me and puts his arm around my waist.

"I don't think that'd work out. He needs her now." He again tries signaling me.

"Like I said, She'll be right there." Joaquin growls and Squid reluctantly leaves. After Squid's departure, Joaquin turns to me and kisses me hard on the lips. "I think it's about time I get something, don't you?" 


	17. It's all so Clear now!

"What? No!" I pushed him away from me and he stumbled backward, shocked and angry.

"What the hell?" He cried out. I stood shocked at what I had done. He growled as he climbed back up.

"Zigzag." I whispered the name that I knew would bring me safety. I stepped back and fell over a cot, trying to get away from Joaquin. "Don't"

"Not so psycho any more are you?" He snickered. Inside me the rage was building up and suddenly it clicked. Squid's warnings, the watchful eyes of Zigzag, everything. Joaquin had killed Peanut. But why?

"Why'd you kill her?" I climbed back to my feet. He laughed and added more to my anger. He took another step forward. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned him.

"Well you're not so.." He took another step and I smiled at the floor.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." I lashed out with a fist and caught him in the jaw. He lurched back, surprised.

"You just hit me!"

"Yeah, and?" I smirked. I could see that he was getting mad, but I didn't care. All I really wanted was for somebody to walk into the tent.

"You bitch!" he spat, coming at me. I readied myself for the blow deciding which way to duck. I panicked and it got me a punch in the gut. I doubled over and he went for another hit but I kneed him in the groin. Suddenly I realized I was losing myself, just like when I was fighting with Amanda. I couldn't really control my movements, they just happened. I was looking around for a sharp object when he was on the ground still whimpering about his nuts.

"Let's see… What should I use? Should I use my hands, or a knife, or something really sharp and shiny?" I said in a sing-song voice. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What's wrong? Not so macho anymore?" I snickered. He swung his fist at me but I got out of the way. He got up and swung again, this time hitting me in my arm. I slapped him in his face, using my nails. He shrieked and I knew there was blood. Outside the tent, I could hear footsteps, hurrying to my tent.

Something snapped in me and I leaped on him, my hands around his throat. Just like Amanda, he clawed at my hands instead of trying to hit me. Slowly his eyes rolled back.. And then ZigZag pulled me off of him. I sat, dumbfounded in the corner on the floor, behind ZigZag. Joaquin gained back his strength and stood up.

"You crazy bitch, " he choked. I had to smile and so did ZigZag.

"Get out of here, Joaquin and we won't tell anyone." ZigZag said.

"I'm not really worried about that." Joaquin answered.

"Squid or I won't say anything about..", ZigZag didn't finish, but I knew he was talking about Peanut's death. They may not talk about it but I will.

"She doesn't know about it?" Joaquin considered. ZigZag shook his head.

"No. We haven't told her. Squid only told Peanut, and I'm pretty sure she didn't say anything to her." Suddenly I was left in the dark again. What were they talking about?

"Fine." Joaquin finally said. My butt was beginning to hurt from sitting on the floor. "But if I hear that she even knows about it. I'll kill her. And not even you will be able to stop me." He threatened. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON? Joaquin glared down at me before walking out of the tent. ZigZag kneeled beside me.

"You okay?" He asked tenderly.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Glad you didn't do that to me." He laughed.

"Well you didn't do what he just tried to." I grumbled, standing up. He seemed uncomfortable yet again. 


End file.
